Molly Walker
Molly Walker is a young woman from Los Angeles whose parents were murdered by Sylar when she was a girl. She was taken in by The Company and later on Matt Parkman and Mohinder Suresh. Character Overview Her power is that of to find and locate anyone in the world. She killed herself in a way to help prevent Erica Kravid from achieving her goal. Season 1 Molly is referenced in the Heroes 360 experience in an email from Hiro Nakamura, in which he says he has "found Molly Walker", and is searching for "others like her." In the alternate future of "Five Years Gone", she is mentioned to be under Mr. Bennet's care. In "The Hard Part" it is revealed that she is the Company's "Walker Tracking System," with the ability to locate anyone in the world by mere thought. Her powers were inhibited by the same neuro-degrading virus that killed Shanti Suresh, and are restored when Mohinder Suresh cures the virus using antibodies found in his own blood. Mohinder later protects Molly from Bennet, who planned to kill her and disable the tracking system in order to protect Claire. Matt Parkman, with whom Molly seems to have a strong relation, promises that she won't be harmed, as he only agreed to help Bennet because he was under the impression that the "Walker Tracking System" was technology-based. In "How to Stop an Exploding Man", more of Molly's powers are explored. When asked if she can see anyone she wants, Molly mentions that there is one person (far worse than even Sylar, her bogeyman) who she is afraid to locate; when she thinks about him, he can see her. Season 2 By Season 2, it is revealed that the "nightmare man" is Matt's father, Maury Parkman. To Be Added Season 3 To Be Added Heroes Reborn In "Odessa" Molly appears to be at some type of casino and she clearly has her eyes on this one guy named Francis, who is winning at one of the table, she then approaches him and they begin talking, he invites her back to his hotel room. Molly is at hotel Dean with Francis, she grabs a knife off the table and hides it behind her back then she tells him that she knows that he's a EVO and that he cheated at the casino table, she throws the knife at him but he stops it with his ability. Molly wants the money and if he doesn't give it to her, she'll tell the casino, he decides not to give it to her and they fight but she's able to escape thanks to the help of Taylor Kravid. They go to the bar and Molly tells her that she needed that money to go into hiding, Taylor offers to write her a check, Molly agrees unknowing that it is really a trap and Taylor is working with Francis. In "Under the Mask Molly is held captive by Taylor Kravid and Francis, two agents for Renautas, she asks them not to take her but they do it anyways, she screams "THEY'RE GOING TO KILL ME". Then they shoot her with a Tranquilizing dart to shut her up. Molly wakes up on the airplane. Molly tells Taylor that they're going to kill Francis or possibly do something worse. Molly is at the E.P.I.C launch review, she is saved by Noah Bennet and Quentin Frady but she doesn't trust Noah and decides not to go with them, so she runs wthe other way and gets caught by M.F. Harris Molly is held down and strapped to a chair, she is screaming, trying to break free. In "June 13th - Part One", Molly has arrived at the Odessa Unity Summit, she meets Mohinder Suresh, he gives her a copy of "Escalating Evolution", another book on EVOs, she must keep it just incase anything happens to him. The sky goes dark and the building explodes, then she is searching for Mohinder when she finds Noah(2014) and Caspar Abraham. Molly helps Noah(2014) and Caspar to St. Judes, Noah asks her if she can find Claire but she can't. In "June 13th - Part Two", Molly is in a supply room closet with Noah Bennet(2014), present day Noah and Caspar Abraham. She is able to locate Hiro Nakamura's ability, she and present day Noah go to find him. She and present day Noah are driving to find Hiro, they arrive at a house and find Hiro, but he's much older, Hiro raised Tommy as his own son along with Anne Clark. Molly is still at the house, Noah tells her to be careful because Erica Kravid will come after her powers, Molly replies I'd rather die than give them up, she doesn't know that she already has in present time. She then asks Tommy to send her Chennai, India, so that Mohinder's mother can know the truth. In "The Needs of the Many" Molly it's located by Noah Bennet, and although she first looks happy to see the man, Molly quickly turns Noah’s own gun on him, telling him he never should have tracked her down. She tearfully babbles a few sentences about Claire’s alleged death and “the location” that she’s not supposed to reveal… and just as she seems ready to off HRG himself, Molly points the gun to her own head and, before pulling the trigger, admits she’d rather die than help Erica Kravid kill seven billion people. Following Molly’s suicide, Harris rushes to Erica and delivers the bad news. The CEO’s response? “Find that child and kill it.” It’s unclear what task Harris has exactly been given, but when he promises Erica he’ll do his best, Erica tells him that The Shadow will accompany him this time. In the final moments, we learn that The Shadow — a cloaked figure who is conjuring a sphere of wispy black smoke — is Quentin’s long-missing sister, Phoebe Frady. Powers *'Clairvoyant detection:' Molly is able to find any living being on the planet by focusing on that specific person. She is then able to note that person's location on a map. She also needs to know something about the person such as what they look like. Molly is unable to locate people who are deceased, such as when Maya asked her to find her brother who was murdered by Sylar and when Noah Bennet asked her to find Claire. Trivia *In the Season 3 episode Our Father, there was a deleted scene where Arthur reads Mohinder's mind and discovers where Molly is. He goes to Madras, India and takes her power. The scene was left out because it was deemed too disturbing, thereby removing it from the show's continuity. Indeed, Molly still has her abilities during the Rebellion arc in the graphic novels. Moreover, Molly is explicitly stated as still having her ability in the Heroes Reborn miniseries. Gallery Molly.jpg|Molly in the original Heroes TV show. HeroesRB Molly Simple.jpg|Promotional image of Molly in Heroes Reborn. Walker, Molly Category:Heroes Reborn Characters Category:Evolved Humans Category:Female Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Heroes Reborn Recurring Characters